The present invention relates to a method of recording information in an optical recording medium, and particularly to a method of recording information in a data rewritable type optical recording medium having a plurality of information recording layers. Further, the present invention relates to an information recording apparatus for recording information in an optical recording medium, and particularly to an information recording apparatus for recording information in a data rewritable optical recording medium having a plurality of information recording layers. Furthermore, the present invention relates to an optical recording medium, and particularly to a data rewritable optical recording medium.